


Seduction

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Time, Hannah Sandwich, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has his eye on a certain fellow Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaise

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt "Did it ever occur to you that some people might not be interested in getting naked with you?"  
>  **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Draco sauntered into the Slytherin common room from the direction of his dorm and made his way slowly over to where the rest of the Slytherin seventh years were lounging. He was determined to finally win over his latest conquest. He grinned sneakily as he slipped into the seat next to the tall black boy he'd been pursuing for several weeks. “Mmm, Blaise you smell positively delicious.”

Blaise frowned over at the blond. “Hello, Draco.”

“Hello, lover,” Draco practically purred. The other seventh years watched in mild amusement. Nearly all of them had already been seduced by the attractive teen and were surprised that Blaise had resisted for so long.

“I'm _not_ your lover.”

“Not yet,” Draco smirked.

Blaise sighed. “Did it ever occur to you that some people might not be interested in getting naked with you?”

Draco tilted his head slightly in thought. “No.” He paused. “Who wouldn't want this?” he asked, gesturing to his lithe body.

“Me, for one.” Blaise informed his housemate. “I'm straight, Draco. You know that.”

“Ah, but that's simply because you haven't given me a try yet.”

Blaise shook his head. Draco didn't seem to know when to give up. “Not going to happen.”

Draco raised one eyebrow. That sounded like a challenge to him. “Prove that you have no interest and I'll leave you alone.”

“How?”

“Kiss me.”

Blaise's frown deepened. “One kiss and you'll leave me alone?”

Draco traced an 'x' over his heart. “Slytherin's honor.” Another smirk. “If you don't want me, that is.”

Blaise leaned forward and placed his lips against the blond's. Draco climbed into the other boy's lap, straddling him as he slid his tongue along Blaise's bottom lip. Blaise opened his mouth, allowing Draco access. Their tongues danced together exploring each other's mouths. Draco moaned into the kiss and ground his hips against the body below him. Blaise made no noise as Draco continued to rub against him.

A few moments later, Draco pulled back from the kiss, the need for air becoming to great. He frowned down at the black boy under him. “Damn.”

Blaise grinned at the blond. “I told you I had no interest in you.”

Draco slid back onto the couch next to the other Slytherin and pouted. “Now who am I supposed to seduce?”

Pansy raised a hand slightly, “I'm up for another go, love.”

Draco frowned at the girl. “Not really what I'm looking for right now. Maybe next time.” Draco looked around at his gathered friends, contemplating his options. No one really stood out to him. He pouted again.

“You could always try someone from another house,” Blaise suggested. “I'm sure there's plenty of Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws who'd go to bed with you.”

Draco tilted his head in thought again. “Ah, but that wouldn't be much of a challenge.”

“Then how about a Gryffindor? That would definitely be challenging.”

Draco grinned broadly. “I've got the perfect one in mind.” He stood up and turned to leave, calling over his shoulder as he walked away, “Don't wait up for me!”


	2. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His next stop takes him to the Greenhouses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Draco made his way stealthily through the dungeons. He had a inkling as to where he could find his newest target. The young man was nearly always in the same place, even this close to curfew. Draco grinned as he climbed the stairs to the entrance way. This was going to be fun. And most likely easy. He made his way across the large stone floor and pushed open the large oak front doors. He moved through the shadows provided by the castle as he worked his way towards his destination.

He stopped walking once all the greenhouses came into view and watched them carefully for signs of movement. As he watched a figure emerged from one of the greenhouses and stretched, looking up at the stars in the sky. Draco recognized the form and his grin widened. He loved it when he was correct. He quarry was right there, a mere few feet from him. All Draco had to do was make his move and the Gryffindor would be his. For the night.

Draco watched the other student for a few moments. The young man had been chubby and awkward in their first few years at Hogwarts but puberty had been extremely kind to him. He had grown into a very handsome seventeen year old, Draco couldn't help but admire him as he began to walk towards the castle. Always one to follow the rules, Draco knew the Gryffindor was heading back to his dorm before he broke curfew. He would never make it, if Draco got his way. And Draco _always_ got his way.

Draco waited until the other wizard was only about six inches from him to step out of the shadows. “Hello, Neville,” he said in his most seductive voice.

Neville jumped back and looked at the blond with something akin to terror in his eyes. “M-Malfoy!” he squeaked. “What are you doing out here?”

Draco smiled his sultry smile and purred, “Looking for you.”

Neville looked around him, like he was expecting there to be a more logical person for Draco to be speaking with. “M-me?”

Draco nodded and took a step towards the brown-haired man. Neville seemed rooted to the spot and watched like a deer caught in headlights as Draco took another step closer and then another. “Mmm,” Draco moaned, “I love the sight of a hard working man.” Neville swallowed hard and was still unable to move. Draco smirked and closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his body flush against the Gryffindor's. “You look positively delicious tonight, Neville.”

Neville's eyes no longer held fear, instead glazing over slightly with lust. Draco licked his lips and Neville's eyes followed the movement. 'This is too easy' Draco thought before he leaned in and claimed the other man's mouth in a searing kiss. He swiped his tongue over Neville's bottom lip and the brunet gasped. Draco took advantage and deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to lace into Neville's hair. Neville responded tentatively, shyly. Almost as if this was his first kiss. This thought alarmed Draco slightly, he usually didn't go for virgins. They were too much work, expecting to be treated gently and with lots of guidance.

Draco pulled back from the kiss watched the other student for a moment. Neville stood with his eyes closed, panting slightly, as he watched. “Why, Neville, I'm surprised you're still a virgin,” Draco whispered. “A gorgeous creature like you should've been off the market a long time ago.”

Neville's eyes flew open and he looked into Draco's silver-gray eyes. “I was,” he swallowed again, “waiting.”

Draco frowned slightly and stepped back. “I don't do more than one night.” 

He took another step back, but Neville followed him. “I don't care,” Neville whispered. He pressed his lips against Draco's again and moaned. 

Draco wasn't sure why, but he suddenly didn't care either. He kissed the brunet deeply and pushed him towards the shadows of the castle. Neville's back came in contact with the cold stone wall of Hogwarts and moaned again. Draco's hand began working on the buttons of the Gryffindor's shirt, simply pushing the robes out of the way. He moved his mouth from Neville's mouth to his neck, kissing and biting the sensitive flesh there, most likely leaving marks. Neville groaned, “Oh Malfoy.”

Draco pulled back and looked into Neville's hazel eyes. “Draco, call me Draco.”

“Draco,” Neville breathed and Draco moaned before crashing their mouths together again. Draco felt like there were still far too many clothes between them and he set to work quickly fixing the problem, growling slightly into the kiss when Neville's shirt stubbornly refused to budge. Neville chuckled lightly and brought his hands up to help. Soon they were both shirtless and Draco pressed their chests together as his hands moved lower down Neville's body.

Neville whimpered as Draco's hand brushed over the bulge in his pants. Draco broke the kiss and grinned at the other man. “Eager?” Neville nodded and moaned when Draco grabbed his through his trousers. Draco's grin widened and he slipped a hand into the Gryffindor's pants. Neville closed his eyes and moaned loudly, a small smile forming on his kiss-bruised lips.

“Draco,” Neville groaned when the blond removed his hand. 

“Hush,” Draco whispered. He leaned in a kiss Neville again, much more gently this time, as his hands began working on the fastening of the Gryffindor's pants. Neville ran his hands across Draco's back, one going up to tangle in white-blond locks and the other resting on the small of the Slytherin's back. Draco made quick work of Neville's pants and they fell to the ground, pooling at his feet. Draco quickly unfastened his own trousers and soon both teens were kicking them out of the way. Finally Draco was able to press his fully naked body against an equally naked Neville. Both boys moaned happily as their erections brushed.

Draco slid one hand down Neville's back and over his arse, the other hand teasing a peaked nipple. Draco broke the kiss once more and Neville moved his mouth down to nibble at the blond's neck. Draco mumbled a lubrication spell to slick his fingers, the only wandless spell he'd been able to master, and circled Neville's entrance gently. Neville groaned and bucked his hips forward slightly as Draco's finger breached him. Draco moaned, Neville was tight, so very tight. He suddenly wondered why he _didn't_ take more virgins.

The Slytherin took his time, carefully stretching the young man so willingly offering himself. It wouldn't do to hurt the man, in case Draco felt like a repeat performance one day. Neville threw his head back in pleasure as Draco found his prostate and messaged it gently for a moment. “Please, more please” Neville begged, though he wasn't sure exactly what for. Draco chuckled and removed his fingers from the brunet. Neville tried to glare at the Slytherin but failed miserably. 

Draco slicked his cock with the same wandless spell as before and encouraged the other wizard to wrap one of his legs around Draco's waist. He positioned himself at Neville's entrance and caught the other teens eye. “You ready?” Neville nodded, unable to form words. Draco pushed in slowly, pausing a few times as Neville adjusted to him. He fully seated himself with a long moan, wishing he could simply pound into the man he had pinned to the castle wall. Neville's head fell forward onto his shoulder, the brunet panting heavily.

After several moments, Draco started moving. He went slowly at first, feeling as Neville's body gripped him tightly as he pulled back and thrust slowly. Neville gripped him tightly, holding on as if his life depended on it. Draco gradually gained speed, wanting to go hard and fast. Neville's moans of pleasure began gaining volume and soon he was practically shouting with each of the blond's thrusts. The tightness of Neville's body and the noises the other teen was making were pushing Draco to the edge way too quickly. He snaked a hand between their bodies and stroked Neville's hardness in time with his thrusts. 

“Draco!” Neville screamed as he came suddenly. Draco wasn't prepared for the sudden clenching of muscles and only managed one more thrust before he followed the brunet into orgasm. Neville went boneless against Draco and the Slytherin was unable to support their combined weight. He slid to the ground, his softening cock slipping out of the other young man. They stayed in a boneless heap at the base of the school wall for several long minutes, each trying to regain some sense of mindfulness.

Draco came down from his orgasmic high first and smiled at the boneless mass of Gryffindor still tangled around him. “How would you like to move this someplace a little more private?” Neville looked up at him, head tilted in confusion. Draco raised an eyebrow, “Unless you're too tired for more?”

Neville shook his head and began untangling himself from the blond. “Did you have some place in mind?” He stood up and held out a hand. “Cause I know the perfect place to get a little privacy.”

Draco took Neville's hand and allowed the other young man to pull him to his feet. “Lead the way.”


	3. Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns to his dorm, where Pansy waits for him to keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Draco was tired. Very tired. He'd spent _quite_ the night with a certain plant-loving Gryffindor and hadn't gotten any sleep. He made his way quietly through the castle back to the dungeons, thankful that it was Sunday and most people slept in. He planned on returning to his dorm and sleeping at least the morning away, maybe even some of the afternoon if he could get away with it. He smirked as he thought of the night he'd just had. Neville was certainly enthusiastic, and a very quick learner. The brunet had earned a spot on Draco's list for sure. The list he kept in his mind of all those that he'd sleep with again someday. Very few people earned that privilege; in fact, before last night only two people had made it: Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Knott. 

Thinking of this reminded Draco that he had practically promised Pansy she'd get to be next. Pansy was insatiable. She was always offering herself up for the taking. To Draco anyways. Draco was pretty sure the dark haired girl was in love with him. This thought made Draco a bit giddy and disgusted at the same time. The idea that someone could love him was heady. But he also didn't like the way she followed him around like a puppy and fawned all over him. It was too much sometimes.

Draco let his mind wonder freely as he crossed the entrance hall. He spent a few moments considering other possible people to seduce, making a short list of contenders from all the other houses. He was getting tired of only having Slytherins. He mused on the stupidity of inter-house rivalry, wondering why it had started and why it was so easy to perpetuate. He wondered if he should stop off at the kitchen to get a bit, since he was planning on sleeping through breakfast and lunch. He even briefly dwelled on the coming war. It had yet to reach the school and he felt like he was currently in a bubble that would burst the instant he finished his NEWTs. He quickly forced his mind onto other topics, not wanting to think about the choice he would soon have to make. He had months before he had to decide.

He finally made it to the Common Room and sauntered into the large room. There were only a handful of people up and none of them really paid him any mind. He was glad to see that none of his fellow seventh years were up and about, at least he could put off their curiosity for a while longer. They always wanted to hear about his latest night-time activity and they would be especially curious about which Gryffindor he'd gone after. Sometimes Draco thought his friends were a bit too interested in his sex life. It couldn't be _that_ interesting, could it? So what if he was with a new person every couple of nights?

Draco entered his dorm room quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake any of his roommates. He carefully made his way across the room to his bed, starting to undress along the way. The carefully laid his shirt and robes on his trunk before drawing back his curtains silently. He was surprised by the sight that met him. His bed, which was supposed to be empty, contained a curvy figure. Pansy slept peacefully, snoring lightly. Draco frowned. He felt the last of his doubts about her feelings toward him slip away. Pansy was definitely in love with him if she was sleeping in his bed while he wasn't there. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to find Blaise watching him from the bed next to him. His frown deepened. “Why is she here?” Draco asked.

“She wasn't going to miss her chance at you, since you told her she could be next.” Blaise shook his head, amused. “She refused to go to her own dorm, even when we all threatened her. She can be rather stubborn.”

“Yeah,” Draco agreed, looking back at the girl in his bed. He sighed and resigned himself to not being able to get any sleep just yet. Draco heard Blaise moving around behind him, but didn't pay the other boy any mind. Blaise was always the first on their year to rise in the morning, even on weekends. He watched Pansy sleep for a long moment, wondering if he could join her without waking her up. Draco heard the dorm door open and sighed again.

“Might as well get it over with,” Blaise suggested before leaving, gently clicking the door shut behind him.

Draco knew the black haired boy was right. It was better to just do it than to stand there and prolong the inevitable. He toed off his shoes and socks and carefully climbed into his bed, shutting the curtains behind him. Pansy stirred lightly as Draco settled himself next to her. She smiled sleepily up at the blond. “Morning, love,” she purred. “Just getting back?”

“Obviously,” Draco responded, laying back against the pillows. He yawned. “I'm rather tired, Pansy.”

The other Slytherin ignored his statement and pressed her body against Draco's. “And I'm rather naked.”

Draco smiled slightly, Pansy would never learn the art of subtlety. “I can tell.” Pansy apparently took his smile as a good sign and leaned over to kiss him passionately. Draco returned the kiss, his tired body responding to her even though his mind tried to object. Draco had always had a hard time saying no to sex. Pansy's hands slid over Draco's chest and abs on their way down to unzip his trousers. The girl had never really needed much foreplay and Draco was suddenly very glad for that fact. He really was _very_ tired. Draco allowed Pansy to lead, something he only did with those he was most familiar.

Pansy broke their kiss only to fully remove Draco's pants. She moved to lie on top of the blond as she kissed him again. Draco waved his wand in a lazy circle, casting a silencing charm wordlessly. He tossed his wand onto the side table as Pansy moved her mouth to his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back, rubbing one up and down her spine lightly. She giggled slightly in his ear as his hand moved. Her hands roamed freely over his body with a familiarity earned over the couple of years they'd been casual partners. She made steady progress downward as she ground her hips against Draco. The blond, for his part, was perfectly content to let her take what she wanted from him. It meant he had to do less work, and with the night he'd just had he deserved the option to just relax.

Draco groaned slightly when Pansy wrapped a hard around his cock and stroked confidently. Pansy may be a bit clingy sometimes, but she never disappointed in the bed. She knew Draco better than anyone and knew exactly what he liked. She moved her mouth back to his and kissed the blond again as she positioned herself over his hardness. She slid down on it slowly and Draco moaned at the warm wetness that surrounded his most sensitive part. He would never get tired of the feeling of being so deeply connected with another person, no matter the gender. Pansy began lifting her hips and grinding back down slowly, knowing this would drive Draco mad. He enjoyed slow sex, but when he was being ridden all he wanted was hot and fast. 

Draco pumped his hips to meet hers and increase the pace of their lovemaking. Pansy broke from the kiss and leaned back, arching her back in pleasure as the new angle found her sweet spot. Draco put one hand on her hip to help steady her as his others moved up to tweak her nipples and caress her full breasts as they bounced above him. Pansy placed one hand flat against his chest to balance with and her other ran down her body and found her clit. She teased herself mercilessly and Draco watched with half-lidded eyes. She really knew how to put on a show! 

She threw he head back and moaned wantonly and their pace increased even more. Draco panted, feeling himself getting close. Pansy seemed to know and increased the movement of her fingers on her clit. It only took a few more moments before she orgasmed, screaming Draco's name as she did so. Draco was pulled over the cliff by the rhythmic pulsations of her orgasm and he came hard inside her. Pansy fell forward and her lips found Draco's. They shared a sloppy kiss as they rode out their pleasure. Eventually they broke apart and Pansy slid from on top of him. They lay side by side for a bit in silence. Draco felt himself slipping into dreamland, but was unable to stop himself. The last conscious thought he had was 'what an incredible way to exhaust oneself'.

Pansy looked over at Draco and saw him sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the blond. “I love you,” she whispered. “One day you'll be all mine.” She gathered her pajamas, dressed in silence and left the blond to get some much needed sleep.


	4. Hannah and Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Draco spent the next couple of days carefully picking out his next conquest. It would do no good to pick the wrong person, and Draco had a hard time taking no for an answer. He watched his fellow seventh years carefully, trying to determine who would be most open to a night with him. He was looking for something a bit more interesting too. He'd spent plenty of nights having fun with random boys or girls, but it was starting to get monotonous. A part of Draco told him that he was simply craving something more in the way of an emotional connection, but he very quickly dismissed the idea. Draco was not some Hufflepuff craving love. He was a Slytherin, and as such didn't need those kinds of emotions. 

Hufflepuff. That got him thinking. He would bed a Hufflepuff next. But the question was which one. 'Or ones', he thought with a smirk. He watched the Hufflepuff table at dinner curiously. He knew there were several couples among the oldest students in the most patient of Hogwarts houses. He would seduce one of them, but which one. There was Hannah Abbott and Wayne Hopkins. Hannah was a simple looking girl, but certainly not ugly. Wayne, while not traditionally handsome, had some very nice features. Neither of them had ever said anything negative towards Draco or any of his fellow Slytherins; then again, Hufflepuffs rarely said anything negative about anyone.

There was also Megan Jones and Zacharias Smith. Megan was probably the prettiest of the badgers and Zacharias was very handsome, but both of their personalities were grating to Draco. Megan whined about everything and Zacharias was too blunt in his honesty. Draco preferred girls who fixed their problems without complaining and boys that could say what needed to be said without actually saying it. His last option was Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. Susan wasn't exactly the prettiest of girls, but she was very sweet. And Ernie was very pompous. It was rather annoying to Draco. The blond could probably be accused of being egotistic and condescending, and had been on many occasions, but he couldn't stand these qualities in others. 

It was settled, Draco would seduce Hannah and Wayne next. The sooner the better, in his opinion. He quickly formed a plan to get what he wanted. He wished his friends a good evening and left the Great Hall with his dinner only half finished. He had some arrangements to make.

~~~~~~

Draco hid in a dark alcove on the seventh floor, not too far from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. The door to the Room of Requirement sat propped a few inches open and Draco watched both ends of the hallway carefully. If all went according to his plans, Hannah and Wayne would be arriving any minute. Hufflepuffs were easy to trick; there wasn't really any 'tricking' involved. They were just so trusting. All it took was a well placed suggestion that they needed a little privacy; a hint that the Room of Requirement would be perfect and waiting for them. Draco knew they would show up.

Sure enough, it was only a minute later that Draco heard voices approaching. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Wayne?” Hannah asked, sounding concerned. “I don't want to get in trouble.”

The rounded the corner and Draco double checked to make sure he couldn't be seen. Yet. Wayne smiled sweetly at his girlfriend and pulled her into a reassuring hug. “It's not even close to curfew yet, love. And it's not like our housemates are going to turn us in for wanting to spend one night by ourselves.”

Hannah nodded into Wayne's chest. “You're right.” She pulled back from him and took his hand in hers. “Let's go.”

They continued down the hall and entered the room. Draco heard Hannah comment on how romantic the room was. Draco had asked the Room of Requirement to provide something the Hufflepuffs would be comfortable in, he'd winced when he'd seen what it had created. Soft lighting, a large bed with red satin sheets, and a cozy pillow covered sitting area in front of a roaring fire. The door to the room didn't shut tightly, as Draco knew it wouldn't, but neither of the students inside noticed. Draco made his way quietly to the door and watched through the crack, waiting for the perfect moment to enter. He didn't want to scare the couple away.

Hannah settled into the pillows in front of the fireplace as Wayne poured two glasses of what appeared to be a nice white wine. Draco was only slightly surprised that the room had provided such a thing; they may be students, but they were all of age. Hannah accepted one glass and took a sip as Wayne settled in next to her. “Mmm, that's lovely.” Wayne nodded in agreement after taking a taste himself. They sat in silence for a while, drinking their wine and watching the fire burn. Draco wondered how long it would take them to get to the good part. 

Draco was rather impatient. When he decided he wanted something, he felt he deserved it right that instant. This waiting thing was very hard for the Slytherin. As time moved on and Hannah and Wayne simply sat in front of the fireplace Draco began to wonder if he'd overestimated their relationship. Maybe the couple hadn't gotten to the physical part yet. It wouldn't really surprise him, given how innocent Hufflepuffs always seem. He was suddenly glad there was wine in the room with them, hopefully it would loosen them up a bit and make Draco's plans easier.

Draco watched as Wayne poured a second glass for each of them. The Slytherin decided that if they didn't do something soon he would just have to burst in and demand what he wanted. He wasn't against simply insisting that he get his way, and he was fairly certain that the Hufflepuffs would be compliant enough. He'd give them a chance to say no, but he could be rather convincing. All he needed was a chance to prove it would be worth their time. Hannah drank her wine quickly and then sent her glass, as well as Wayne's only half empty one, floating off to the small table they'd come from. She smiled sweetly at his questioning glance and then pulled him in for a heated kiss. 'Finally', Draco thought.

Wayne wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist, puller her as close to his body as possible. Draco watched as they snogged with an easy familiarity, Hannah's hands entwining in her boyfriend's dark hair. Draco slipped silently into the room and allowed the door to shut fully. He knew they would not be disturbed, he'd asked the room to make it so just like he always did when he brought a conquest to this very unique room. He pressed his back against the door and watched the couple by the fireplace again. Wayne's hands slid around Hannah's waist and disappeared up her shirt. Draco smirked, glad that the couple had indeed gotten around to the physical part of their relationship.

Hannah moaned, breaking the kiss, and Wayne moved his mouth lower. He kissed and nibbled at her neck as she pulled herself into his lap, straddling his hips and rocking into him slightly, her eyes falling shut as she moved. Draco moved closer, wanting to join them but still unsure the best way to announce his presence. His planning had only gotten to this point, he had assumed that it would be an easy thing to just join them. Hannah tilted her head to give Wayne better access to her neck and collarbone. Draco bit his lip, the sight of the two of them more of a turn-on than he had expected, and stepped further into the room. He stopped only a foot from their spot, just as Hannah moaned again and opened her eyes. She looked directly at Draco and gasped, “M-Malfoy?”

Wayne pulled back from her, his hands stopping, and frowned at his girlfriend. “What?” he asked, confused and hurt.

Hannah pushed herself away from the other Hufflepuff and righted her shirt, gesturing wildly at Draco and seemingly unable to form any more words. Wayne glared at her for a moment before finally turning around. He gasped and immediately jumped up, hand grabbing his wand and pointing it at the blond. Draco had been shocked when Hannah had first spotted him, but by the time Wayne rounded on him his usual expressionless mask was back in place. He raised an eyebrow slightly and smirked, wondering what Wayne thought he was going to do with his wand; Hufflepuffs were notoriously nonviolent. “What are you doing here?” Wayne growled angrily.

Draco continued to smirk as he stalked closer to the other boy. Hannah reflexively moved closer to her boyfriend, her protector as she probably saw him, and watched as Draco drew ever closer. The blond stopped when he was only a few inches from the other boy. Wayne instinctively put an arm out and guided Hannah to stand slightly behind him, subconsciously wanting to shield her from a possible threat. “Oh, I was just admiring how sexy you two are together,” he purred in his best seductive tone; the tone that he knew had most girls wet and boys growing hard.

Wayne's angry expression faltered for a second and Draco knew he would get what he'd set out for. Hannah's breathing had picked up speed again, just from watching the two boys' exchange. “I thought I'd join you,” Draco continued. Hannah whimpered slightly and bit her lip. Draco was halfway to his goal, he just had to finish convincing the dark haired boy still pointing his wand at him.

Wayne blushed slightly, but his voice was still harsh when he spoke. “And why would you think that?”

If Draco's smirk could have gotten bigger it would have. He didn't answer with words, instead he gave his answer by simply closing the distance between their faces and pressing his lips roughly against the other boy's. Wayne froze as Draco's mouth met his and Draco took advantage, sliding his tongue along the Hufflepuff's bottom lip. This was all it took for Wayne to seemingly melt into Draco. Wayne parted his lips and Draco's tongue met his as their kiss deepened. Hannah groaned slightly as Draco took a half-step forward, pressing his body fully against her boyfriend's. Wayne's wand dropped to the floor and Draco smirked into the kiss. 'Hufflepuffs,' Draco thought, 'are far too easy.'

Draco placed one hand on Wayne's hip, using the leverage to grind their groins together deliciously, while the other reached out for Hannah. Draco wanted them both, after all, so he needed to get her involved. His hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her closer. She took little encouragement to press herself against her boyfriend's back and soon she began pressing light kisses along the dark haired boy's neck, moving her mouth slowly up to nibble at his ear. Draco wondered fleetingly why the Hufflepuff girl was so willing to welcome him to their night-time escapades, but didn't dwell on it. After a moment, Wayne moaned, breaking the kiss. Hannah met Draco's gray eyes and pulled back from the other boy's neck. Draco seized the opportunity and pressed his lips to Hannah's over Wayne's shoulder. The girl offered no resistance and their kiss deepened instantly.

Wayne shifted so that he could watch his girlfriend kiss Draco but his arms remained at his sides. Draco wondered if he was nervous about what they were doing or simply still unsure. Draco pulled back from the kiss and turned Wayne so that he was facing Hannah, hoping to make the boy more comfortable. It seemed to work as the couple shared a lengthy kiss and Wayne finally moved, wrapping his arms around Hannah's waist. Draco pressed himself against Wayne's back and watched the two for a bit. Hannah's hands roamed freely over Wayne's chest and sides with a familiarity that spoke to the length of their relationship and Wayne ground his hips against the girl's, moaning slightly. Draco was ready for things to progress farther so he stepped away from the couple and moved toward the bed. He let his hands brush across their arms as he moved, tugging slightly on Hannah's wrist again in encouragement.

Hannah stepped back from her boyfriend and took his hand in hers. She pulled the dark haired Hufflepuff with her as she followed Draco's path. The blond unbuttoned his shirt as he walked backwards across the room and when he reached the bed he dropped it from his shoulders. Once Hannah was within reach Draco slid an arm around her waist, under her shirt, and pulled her flush against his body. He ran his hands up her spine, pulling the shirt up as he went. Wayne's fingers fumbled with his own shirt buttons as he watched Hannah's shirt being pulled over her head. Draco skillfully undid the clasp of the girl's bra and slid it off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor with the other discarded items of clothing. Wayne finally managed to remove his own shirt and he stepped up behind Hannah, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her against him. He latched onto her neck and quickly left a mark there before continuing along her shoulders to the other side. 

Draco kissed Hannah again, their tongue's dancing together with surprising ease. He ran his hands across her stomach and up to caress and tease her breasts and nipples. She was amazingly responsive, the flesh of her nipples peaking quickly and she broke the kiss, soft moans escaping her lips with amazing rapidity. Hannah lost herself in the sensations, bringing one hand up to Draco's shoulder and the other back to tangle in Wayne's hair and rocking her hips unconsciously against the two hard bodies that surrounded her. Wayne slipped his hands between Hannah and Draco to work on the fastening of his girlfriend's pants. Draco leaned down slightly to lick a path from Hannah's neck to her breast. He used his lips, tongue and teeth to tease the brunette's nipples. Wayne pushed Hannah's pants and underwear down as she shimmed her hips to help. She stepped out of the clothing and kicked them to the side. Draco gasped when Wayne's hands brushed across his clothed erection tentatively before quickly undoing the fastening of his trousers. 

Draco slid a hand around Hanna's side and down the front of Wayne's pants, causing the other boy to jump slightly. Draco smiled against Hannah's breast and brushed his fingers over Wayne's hardness. He continued the movement for a moment before deftly undoing the button and fly of the other boy's pants. Wayne pushed Draco's trousers down as Draco did the same and both boys quickly stepped out of the last of their clothing. Draco kissed his way back up to Hannah's mouth and placed a gentle kiss there before grabbing the back of Wayne's head and pulling the dark haired boy in for another passionate kiss. Hannah slipped out from between the two boys and climbed onto the bed, watching as they closed the gap between their bodies. Wayne gasped at the new sensations created by his erection rubbing against Draco's. The Slytherin smirked and ground their hips together again before pushing Wayne down onto the bed.

Hannah settled herself against the headboard, bending her knees and spreading her legs. Wayne looked back at her hungrily as she ran a hand down her body, pausing to tweak her own nipple once. Draco raised one eyebrow in slight surprise. Hannah was unexpectedly delicious and Draco wanted nothing more than to taste her. But he also wanted to see what other surprises he could spring on Wayne, who had obviously never considered what things could be like with another boy. For now he would focus on Wayne, he was closer and with the distraction Hannah offered as she touched herself Draco knew he could do just about anything he wanted to the other boy. Hannah moaned as she slipped a finger into her wetness and Wayne groaned. Draco dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Wayne's thighs. The Hufflepuff looked over at Draco for a moment before his eyes were drawn back to the sight of his girlfriend fingering herself.

Draco pushed Wayne's knees apart enough to be able to settle between them and leaned forward to lick up the vein on the underside of the other boy's surprisingly impressive cock. Wayne gasped and looked down at Draco in surprise. Draco took the head of Wayne's hardness into his mouth and swirled his tongue. The dark haired boy moaned loudly and closed his eyes. Draco smiled around his mouthful and continued the task at hand. Hannah cried out suddenly and Wayne's eyes shot open as he looked over at her. She worked herself furiously, fingers moving in and out quickly as she rubbed her clit harshly. The sounds she made were driving Draco wild and he pulled away from Wayne's erection with a soft pop. He stood up, pulling Wayne with him and they stood at the end of the bed for a moment watching Hannah. “Come here,” Draco finally said.

The brunette obeyed, crawling sexily down the bed to kneel in front of them. Draco gave Wayne a quick kiss before he moved around the bed and climbed onto it with the girl. He encouraged her to lay on her back with her head hanging off the end. Hannah was perfectly compliant as Draco guided her into the position he wanted, her feet planted on the bed and spread wide. He leaned across her and pulled Wayne closer, his groin right in front of his girlfriend's face. Hannah licked at the head of Wayne's cock before slowly taking him into her mouth. Wayne's hips thrust slightly, gently encouraging his girlfriend to take his entire length into her mouth. Draco watched in awe for several seconds before he settled himself between her legs. He kissed across her stomach before burying his face into her neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

Draco had been pleased to see that Hannah took care of herself, he much preferred a well maintained pelvic region to the forest it seemed a lot of girls kept. He nuzzled the soft flesh beneath the hair for a moment before finally tasting her. He parted her lips with his mouth and found her clit. He ran his tongue over it in broad strokes before pulling it into his mouth and suckling on it. She was deliciously wet and he continued his ministrations for a long moment before sliding two fingers into her. Hannah gasped around her boyfriend's hardness at the sudden intrusion. The gasp turned into a moan as Draco curled his fingers slightly upward, finding her sweet spot with great skill. Wayne continued to move his hips in small thrusts, fucking Hannah's mouth slowly as he watched Draco tease her. The dark haired boy leaned forward slightly to tease the girl's nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. Draco worked his fingers in her quickly, flicking his tongue on her clit in time with them. Hannah's entire body tensed only a moment later as she orgasmed, her cries of pleasure muffled by Wayne's cock.

Draco pulled his fingers from her but continued to lick her, slower now than a moment before. He wanted to prolong her pleasure, hoping it would enough of a distraction for what he was about to do. He slid his hand down slightly and probed at her arse, fingers slick with the juices from her orgasm. Hannah tensed slightly as he pushed a finger into her a few centimeters, but she quickly relaxed as he swiped his tongue over her clit once more. Draco worked the finger into her slowly and carefully, he was pretty sure she'd never done this before. Wayne watched in fascination when Draco pulled his mouth away from her to see what he was doing. The Hufflepuff boy had never seen anything like what the blond was doing to his girlfriend and his hands stilled her her breasts. He awed at the sight of Draco pressing another finger into Hannah's sphincter. Draco smirked up at the other boy and leaned forward to kiss him. Wayne moaned, tasting Hannah on Draco's lips and tongue.

Hannah continued to suck on her boyfriend's hard length, hollowing her cheeks as his hips stopped moving. Draco worked a third finger into her and she groaned at the mix of pleasure and pain she received from the intrusion. Hannah vowed right then and there to herself to explore anal play some more, sure that Wayne would certainly be interested in it after tonight. Draco pulled back from the kiss and sat back on his heels. He and Wayne watched his fingers disappearing into Hannah and reappearing for a few seconds before Hannah released Wayne's cock and spoke breathily, “That's enough.”

Draco nodded absentmindedly and pulled his fingers out of her. Wayne stepped back a half-step and watched as Draco flipped Hannah over. He pulled her hips up and back so that she was on her hands and knees. 

Draco didn't have any lube but he was fairly certain that Hannah was wet enough to provide the needed slickness. He held her hips steady as he rubbed his cock along her pussy, gathering as much wetness as he could. He pulled back after a moment and slicked as much of his length as he could before positioning himself at her stretched hole. Wayne palmed his erection as he watched his girlfriend. Her arms trembled slightly as Draco began pushing into her slowly. He took his time, knowing this was likely her first time doing this and that there probably should be more lubrication than he currently had. She tensed when he was about halfway there and he reached a hand around her to tease her clit. The stimulation he provided helped to relax her and Draco pushed the rest of the way in as fast as he dared. Hannah groaned when Draco was fully in her and her arms gave out, her shoulders dropping to the mattress. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and puled her into an upright position, practically sitting her in his lap. The movement pushed her father onto his cock and he moaned slightly, trying to resist the urge to start thrusting up into her. 

“Wayne,” Hannah called out, beckoning her boyfriend forward. Draco felt like Hannah was reading his mind suddenly, she had been astonishingly perfect and seemed to know exactly what he wanted. Wayne climbed on the bed and pressed himself against her front. She reached a hand between them and grasped his hardness. “Please,” she moaned. “I want to feel you both.” Draco pressed a kiss to her shoulder almost reverently. Who knew the shy Hufflepuff could be so amazing. Wayne complied without hesitation and pushed himself into her vagina in one long, slow thrust. “Wait,” Hannah gasped. “Mmm, so full.”

Wayne watched his girlfriend with awe and Draco placed another kiss on her shoulder. Draco would never underestimate a Hufflepuff again. They stayed still for what felt like hours but was really only a minute or two. Finally Hannah nodded and shifted her legs slightly to get more comfortable. The movement spurred something in both boys and together they started moving. Slow shallows thrusts gradually building into more. Hannah began mumbling incoherently and Draco smiled at the few words he could pick out. Things like “faster”, “amazing”, and “oh Merlin.” Wayne ran his hands up Hannah's arms and then back down to grasp her wrists. He lifted her arms above their heads and suddenly a silken rope appeared above them. Hannah grasped it and used it to help her stay upright as both boys pounded into her faster. All three of them were moaning loudly and Draco had a feeling they wouldn't last much longer. 

Wayne leaned in and kissed his girlfriend fiercely, his thrusts faltering and then stopping as he came inside her. Draco reached a hand around the girl and rolled her nipples between his fingers. The added sensation was enough to send her over the edge and into her second orgasm of the night. Draco groaned loudly against Hannah's shoulder as her clenching passageway pulled his orgasm from him. He thrust twice more and then stilled. Hannah's arms dropped from the rope and she was nearly boneless between them. They shifted in the bed to lay comfortably against the pillows, both softening cocks slipping from Hannah as they moved. Draco lay on his back, his side pressed against Hannah, who curled up against her boyfriend. The brunette smiled sleepily over at Draco and murmured, “That was amazing,” before laying her head on Wayne's shoulder and promptly falling asleep.

Wayne put a hand behind his head and curled one around his girlfriend. He smiled shyly over at Draco, who simply stared up at the ceiling. This was Draco's least favorite part of his escapades; the inevitable awkwardness just after they finished but before his partners fell asleep. Because that's usually what happened. Draco would seduce them, sleep with them, and then attempt to ignore their attempts at conversation so that he could get some rest. If he woke up first in the morning he would leave quietly, without so much as a note. He always hoped that his partner would do the same if they awoke before him and usually they did. Occasionally there would have to be some uncomfortable talking in the morning that usually involved Draco firmly stating that it had been a one time thing only. Eventually Wayne stopped looking at Draco and placed a sweet kiss on Hannah's forehead before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Draco propped himself up on his elbow and watched his bed partners for a few minutes. They had certainly been agreeable. Draco considered the possibility of hooking up with the couple again in the future but dismissed the idea quickly. They were Hufflepuff and likely to get attached if given the chance. They would not be going on his list. This made him wonder why he'd been so quick to put Neville on it. He shook his head and got out of the bed carefully. He gathered his clothing and dressed quietly as he thought about the brunet Gryffindor. Neville had been a wonderful shag and there hadn't been any awkwardness. They'd simply gone from one fuck to the next seamlessly, resting between as necessary. They had said very little to each other during the course of the night, words had seemed unimportant. When Neville had finally fallen asleep around 6 am, Draco had considered just falling asleep right there. But since it was morning he'd known that was a bad idea. Draco did not stay with his conquests past sunrise.

With Neville things had been easy. Draco assumed it was simply because the other boy had been a virgin and therefore had no expectations of how things would go. Draco looked back at the couple sleeping curled up together. They had been easy too, Draco mused, even though they weren't virgins. Maybe it was just Slytherins that made things difficult. Draco should have started sleeping with the other houses much sooner if things were going to be this fun. He conjured a blanket and floated it over the sleeping pair before turning and leaving the room. He hoped he could make it back to his dorm without being caught.


End file.
